


The End is Near

by AllenKune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Just a Lime, Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: juste un petit Lime léger entre Dwight et David pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Idoine
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 2





	The End is Near

Le sol en terre battu était inconfortable sous eux, mais après autant de temps dans le domaine de l'entité les deux hommes se contentait parfaitement d'une surface suffisamment plate. Loin du camp, l'obscurité recouvrait les deux hommes comme un voile et seuls quelques gémissements trahissant leurs présences. 

Allongeait sur le sol, Dwight avait perdu sa chemise et dévoilait un torse maigre que David caressait en tentait d'enlever son pantalon. Le petit homme ne restait pas inactif toutefois, ses propres mains bougeant en rythme avec celle du britannique. Ses doigts habilles réussissait sans mal à retirer les couches inutiles de vêtements, là où la force de David avait presque déchiré la chemise de l'employer de pizzeria, Dwight retirer chaque couches de tissu dans une douceur maladroite, laissait David aussi nue que lui.

Cachait derrière ses lunettes, Dwight observait les yeux remplie de désir de l'homme qui le surplombé. Délicatement, Il se redressait pour saisir les lèvres de David et l'embrasser quand enfin ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, s'emboitant parfaitement comme si ils étaient destiné à s'unir, encore et encore dans l'enfer qu'avait créé l'entité.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils se sentaient à leur juste place. Unis dans une étreinte charnelle, et un sentiment plus profond cachait au plus profond d'eux.


End file.
